Unelegant Worlds
by Kaitsune
Summary: She was not of this world. He was too curious. [Someone was dumb enough to will their D&D character into their world. Naturally, said character freaked out and killed them, along with any chance to get back(?). Character now is trying to blend into society, but is not having a good time doing so.]


**This won't make sense for a while. I don't think it's supposed to right now.**

* * *

"Ah."

 _She fell and fell and **fell** until-_

silence.  
 _not the good kind, she thought._

* * *

Everything about her had always been off.

Not bad, per se, but _o f f_.

Her speech. Her clothes. Her actions. Never seeming to be quite _human._

 _She felt their stares and whispers and oh god they're **coming for her again** (_ _ohnoohnononononono s_ _he doesnt want to_ _ķ̵̛͈̭̞̳̙̝͙̯̺̹͖̟̯͊͋̔͗̆̎̈̓̀̎̈́͗̏͒̓͗̄̂͑̊̑͌̿̌̕͜i̴̼̫͕͇̮͓̩͓̟̲̳͇̲͆͛̆͆̚͜l̸̟͙̭͍̼̬͕͓͓̆͑͗̋̌͐͋͑̋̊̊̍͝͝l̵̡͙̙̺͕͉͚̩̝̣̅̈̊͑̏̿̌̅̃̈́͊̓̋͌̀͂͜ͅ_ _)_

* * *

She was a college student, with slightly below-average grades, contradicting the perfect scores on every test she had been given. Her hair was wavy and dark, yet still reminiscent of the last embers of a fire. . She was short, and her presence (usually) even smaller, barely noticeable.( _In certain situations, however, she drew more focus than that of a giant, like electricity near water (erratic but refined).)_ Oceans filled with empty galaxies stared out from her half-closed eyes, either entrancing, concerning, frightening, or confusing all of her peers. Giant lashes protected the waters that always seemed dark ( _)_ _._ Not a single day would pass without her being seen with a lab coat ( _like she was expecting someone to appear and tell her that she was needed in a laboratory)_ or the worn out combat boots she never seemed to take off ( _The boots had become her one comforting and most human aspect, and she loved them)_. Nobody noticed the scar, stretching like a highway, on her face.

They whisper. _Is she human? does she know, how people act, that they don't wear lab coats everywhere? She doesn't have a single friend, does she? She's back? She isn't dead yet?_

They snicker. _Look at that bitch. Who does she think she is? She's never going to get anyone._

They berate. _You're an alien. You imbecile. Go back where you came from_

they don' t **k n o w**

 _The redhead is quiet,_ he thought _. Perhaps **t o o** quiet._  
Then, she turned her head, ever so slightly, so that she could stare him in the eyes. She probably could've done so without turning more, for he was in the rows in front of her.

 _Ị̸̓̔ ̵̙̟͈̯̝́̾̽̋̅͗͑̕s̶̡̩̩̰͕̼̖͔͇̾̔̕ę̴̛̘̳͈̇͋̀̒e̵̢͉͈̫̿́̄͗̂͒̄̈́̾ ̴̡̡̨͇̲̣̙͐͌̒̅͋ÿ̵̹̮̼̬͎̭͔́̅̍̇̔̿̃̚͜͜ͅo̷̢͈̦̘̥̥̪̼̓̏̓̒͘ͅũ̴͕͈̈́̈́̂͑͘͜_

He turned around quickly, breaking the staredown. _How did she know he was looking at her? He had made sure that he always sat in a spot where_ he _could see her without being seen_ by _her._ He thought hard. _She was definitely human, but those ey **g**_

* * *

She had been outcasted since she had tried to make a friend.

 _"Hello, I'm ▯▯Ô▯▯À▯!" "...Hello."  
[Perception check]  
[15]_

 _(_ _S̶̨̨̼̩̙̭̫͂̕͝ͅh̵̝̺́̓̕̕e̷̠̿̽͛ ̷̰̬̬͉̫̊̽͒̀̊ͅk̶͖̖̄͐̏̋ń̴̢̢͈̺̞̼̲̦̮̀̾̉͐͛̆̿͊͜ě̵̯̰̖̥̟͓͈̀w̶̘̭̘̖̳̒́̿͐͂̾̉̾͆̚ ̴̢̭̗̞͓̉͆t̵̮̰̃̋͛̋̍̓͗̔̈́͝ḩ̶̝͎̩͙̣̪̽͆͆̍̌̈͊̌̂̚å̴̙̹͙͌͆̈́͊̔͝t̵͓̠̘̯͔͖͖̐͐̔̔́͋̃̈̈̚ ̸̡̺̬̘͉͍́t̸̼͖̰͖̲̕ͅh̶̬̓͛̐͘e̷͓̳̱̠̟̗̲̦͊̈́͋̄̑͆͂ͅr̶̛͉̍̽̆̈̏͘̚e̷̢̢̞̥̟̻̥̲̤͒̈́͂́͐̃͌͊̕͝ ̷̯̆͊̀̾́ͅw̷̡̩̟̎̐̍̓̽̕̚a̵̭̺͖̺̔̓̊̕s̵̢̘̜͓̤̱̠̲̼͑̂ ̴̡̥͎̞̏͋̇̂̊̏̎b̶͕̻̩̽̾̀̊̏͘͜͝l̶͍͉̮̼̻̆̅̿̐͂͐̕ó̴̡͚̖̲̟͓̪̼̬́͗̍̋̕̕ͅo̵̲̲̪͉̎̎͊̈́̎͊͋̆̒ḑ̵̤̝̟̰͕͙͂́̓̂͐̉̕̚͠͠ͅ ̶̘̪̖̯̜̩̺̹͐͜ͅơ̸̢̥͖̊͋̕͝ń̶̡͉͕̬̺̠͔̗̔̾ ̴̼͖̿̓͆́̄͂͊͜͠t̷̢͍̤͖̖͇̙̊̈́͜͝h̴̨̛̦̼̱̩͙͑̈́̾̽̀̇͠ͅo̴̭̲̒̌̀̂́̉͗̆s̷̻̋̏̃̾͗̿̿͆̚è̷̖͉̙̩̗̠͓̓̎̔͘ ̴̧̩̀̈́͛̚h̴͖͖̱͓̻̹͉͆͂̃̊̍͠͠ͅa̷̤̺̓̋ṋ̵̽͒d̷̠̠̗̘͇͛͂̀̈́̿ͅs̵͇̠̙̯̼̆̈́̽̽͗̋͒̐͠͠ ̷̰̺̬͇͘t̸̺̞͘͜͝h̷̛̼͕̝̘̏͆̿ô̷̧̭̬̘̥̦͎̬̪̰̌s̴͖͉̭̜̺̟̟̮̏́̃̍̊͛̚é̴̛͚̪̥̪̝̜̎̈̂ͅ ̴̫̻̻̏̆̓̎s̶̨͚̙̣̬͓̺͔͚͐m̶̛͖͎͂͑͆͋̌̌̐͘͝a̷̡̳͎̪̙͔̟̫̣̓̂́͐̓̅̓͘͝ḻ̴̟͈̬͖͇̩̂͋̇͌̈̐͊͋͘l̶̘͙͑̎̎̌͋͋̄͘ ̴̖͔̣̰̺̝̒h̴̡̡̹̞͍̘͈̒̓͑̒a̵̛̭̺̒̄n̸̦̠̜̖̘̉̂̋̔͛ḋ̷̢̧͎͉̪̳̔͊̓͐̽͑̊̀̅s̸̡̢͉̠̩͎̟̮̙̍̓́̈́̽͘̕_ _)_

* * *

 _She stared at him, the only one who had not stared in disgust or fear._

She waited until he had turned away, and she sighed.  
 _He couldn't know.  
_ _There was no way._

She got up as she felt the Wave approach,

 _[acrobatics check (+5)]  
_ _[25]_

hurtling over rows of desks with unnatural speed and elegance.


End file.
